


after the sky sets in the sun

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: no pants petition [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: sjpornathon, Dreams vs. Reality, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dream, Kyuhyun is locked in a tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the sky sets in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> For the SJ Pornathon. Challenge #1: World Legends AU.

In his dream, Kyuhyun is locked in a tower.

He is not alone, as always. There is another prisoner. Kyuhyun recalls his name being Jongwoon. Jongwoon is his only cellmate, and they're the only two prisoners on this island.

Kyuhyun doesn't know what Jongwoon is doing here. He doesn't know what he's doing here.

*

It gets boring in here, after a while.

They talk. They sit closer together. At some point, Kyuhyun ends up sitting right next to him.

He watches the way Jongwoon speaks, lithe lips joining and separating to release Jongwoon's beautiful voice. Kyuhyun doesn't know if Jongwoon is mortal.

Then again, he doesn't know if he is mortal.

*

"We should find a way to get out of here," Kyuhyun says.

"I don't know," says Jongwoon. "It's pretty--" He hits a cell wall with his fist, and the sound echoes around the room. Jongwoon winces.

"It's okay," says Kyuhyun. "I'll find a way. I'm usually good at these kinds of things."

"Smart, are you?" Jongwoon looks amused.

Kyuhyun grins. "Smarter than you think."

*

Their bodies feel like heat. In here, Jongwoon's body is the only heat. Everywhere else is cold, even during the daytime. Kyuhyun thinks Jongwoon might be too, but Jongwoon is a fire. Like the sun.

*

At some point, Jongwoon kisses him.

Kyuhyun kisses back. Their lips float, tongues dance together. Kyuhyun can feel every single one of Jongwoon's teeth.

He doesn't know what he's wearing, but soon enough their outer clothes are off. And then their under clothes. Jongwoon is on Kyuhyun's lap, hot breath on his face, and Kyuhyun is trying to concentrate on Jongwoon's face while feeling their burning chests being pressed together. Sweat is slicking off their bodies, and Kyuhyun's right hand is around Jongwoon's cock. Jongwoon's hand is on Kyuhyun's, and he's pressing himself into Kyuhyun as they fuck against each other.

They come together.

Kyuhyun still doesn't know if they are mortal.

*

"It's ready," says Kyuhyun a few days later.

It's morning. Jongwoon is sitting in his lap again, watching as Kyuhyun puts the pieces together. He's been watching every day now. This feels like reality to Kyuhyun.

"You're so smart," says Jongwoon. He pecks Kyuhyun on the cheek.

Kyuhyun smiles and stands up. "It's a relief," he says. "We've been in here--what? A month? I can't tell."

"I don't know." Jongwoon is still smiling. He shrugs.

Kyuhyun gives him one pair of wings, and then takes a hold of the other. Today is their day.

*

They break out of the cell easily, and then Kyuhyun teaches him how to use their wings. They're his own creation; then again, Kyuhyun has created a lot of things with simple tools and his mind.

"Ready to leave?" says Kyuhyun, and Jongwoon, grinning, says, "Ready."

They run together and then they're soaring together, the warm breeze on their faces. Kyuhyun laughs; he hasn't felt this free in ages. Even sex with Jongwoon never felt this good. He flies up, and then dips down a little.

He sees Jongwoon flying too close to the waters. "Come back up!" he shouts to Jongwoon. "You don't want the water to weigh down your wings!"

Jongwoon looks up at him. He's beaming. "Okay!" he says, and then lifts himself back up with the wings so he and Kyuhyun are floating at the same level.

They fly together over the sea, over a country, over another sea. Kyuhyun loses track of time; he's having too much fun, bounding through the air as light as a feather. He sees nothing but the land beyond him. He forgets about the past, the future, the present. He forgets who he is. He knows only that he's flying.

A laugh breaks him out of his trance and he sees Jongwoon flying above him, joyfully. Kyuhyun wants to laugh with him; but he notices that Jongwoon is flying higher and higher. Closer to the sun. His wings are bright, white, almost burning. Almost melting.

"Jongwoon!" Kyuhyun tries to yell, but Jongwoon is too high up to hear him.

And then suddenly he's too low.

*

Kyuhyun wakes up.


End file.
